Ray Love
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Just short chapter skits of Ray and Irma-my OC. Not for those who are underaged and not for those who don't like sexual themes! Enjoy! Part 2 has been added!
1. Chapter 1

**Ray Love**

**Short Skit**

Ray Stantz and Irma Trisity have been dating for about two weeks now, and they were deeply in love.

The Ghostbusters actually had nothing to do tonight, so Ray took his girlfriend out in the Ecto-1A, since that was the only car available to them besides a taxi.

He took her to a nice restaurant then after that took her back to her place. But once he parked the car, they didn't even get out.

Ray leaned in and kissed her on the lips, and the kiss wasn't just a peck, but a passionate long one.

At the time, she was leaning against him on both drives to the restaurant and to her apartment. But now she was being laid down onto the seat; the front seat was able to sit three people.

Ray stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he then spoke as he brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers.

She smiled and said, "I love you too." Irma wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionately once more, but this time it was a French kiss.

Irma's apartment had an underground parking area so they were lucky not to be disturbed or interrupted by anyone.

As the kiss progressed, the two began undoing each others clothes. They had to stop kissing on occasion to get them removed.

Finally, they were both in the nude, and Ray went down and kissed every inch of her body.

Ray wanted to slowly pleasure her so that the night, between the two, could last forever.

It was around 9ish when they arrived to her place, and finally, an hour later, Ray was going to be giving her what they both been waiting to happen.

Sex!

He slid into her slowly, allowing them both to get used to being this intimate towards each other.

Then, once he was fully in her he started, once again, moving slowly back and forth before speeding up the process.

Both their heads went back in pleasurable screams as Ray finally came inside her.

They kissed once more, and he stayed inside her for a little while longer.

At the moment, they were too lazy to get dressed and head on up to her apartment. Instead they decided to rest in the Ecto-1A. Ray had them switch places, so that he was now on the bottom and she on top of him.

* * *

><p>The next day came and Peter found Ray cleaning the inside of the car at their Ghostbusters HQ.<p>

"What're you doing," Peter asked looking through the opened passenger side door?

"Oh…Just cleaning the inside of the car."

"Why? We run a clean auto."

"Um…Just wanted to." Ray gave him a small smile.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You had sex in the Ecto, didn't you?" It wasn't a question, but an obvious observation.

Ray swallowed and looked away embarrassed.

Peter rolled his eyes, and before walking away said, "make sure not to miss any spots."


	2. Chapter 2

More Ray Love

Ray and his girlfriend, Irma, were in her bedroom, in her apartment.

This was the next night after their fun in the Ecto-1A the night before.

Ray was lying on his back as Irma started undoing his pants slowly while they kissed.

Once his pants and underwear were off, his shirt already being off from earlier, he flipped them over and started removing her clothes.

He took the whipped cream they brought with them into the room and started spraying it onto her parts. Once he was done he went down to her breasts first and started licking it off, then went down below and did the same thing.

Once he was done it was her turn. She did the same as he did.

Ray enjoyed being pleasured as if there were no tomorrow. His eyes crossing and his head going back was his usual, natural thing whenever it came to sex.

His penis was down her throat and he always wondered how she could do that without ever choking.

Finally, he came into her mouth, but the two weren't done just yet. They French kissed like crazy, not caring what the other's mouth now tasted like.

Ray squeezed her ass with one hand as he pulled her even closer to his body.

He slammed two fingers into her as they waited 'til he was able to come again.

After awhile, Ray had Irma go onto her hands and knees. He slammed his dick hard into her and started in a fast pace.

As he did her, he grabbed her breasts, pulling her up till she was against his chest. Ray squeezed her breasts as he humped her as hard as he could.

Finally, he came once more and the two fell onto the bed breathing hard.

"At least…the guys don't…have to be all…grossed out…this time…after finding out what we…did in the Ecto," Ray said in a matter-of-factly.

"True…But it was fun." Irma answered touching his chest.

"Yes…it was." He kissed her. "We might have to…do it there…again sometime."

"Well…it is your car…technically. They're just going to…have to get used…to what you use…your car for."

Ray laughed, his breathing calming down. "That is true. Besides I can always clean the car when you and I are done, like I did the first time."

"Think we can ever do it at your place?"

"I don't know. I mean, the other three live there as well. But I'll see what we can do."


End file.
